


Kiss Me For Real

by PencilEater



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Lives, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilEater/pseuds/PencilEater
Summary: Steve gets caught dropping a kiss into Billy's hair when he thinks Billy is asleep.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	Kiss Me For Real

**Author's Note:**

> drabbled based off the prompt "why do you only kiss me when i’m sleeping?"

“Why do you only kiss me when I’m sleeping?” Billy mumbles from the hospital bed. **  
**

Steve jumps away and glances at the exit before looking back at Billy who, after weeks in the hospital, still looks pale and smudged under the hospital lights.

“I just…” Steve hesitates, his brow wrinkles as he considers everything he’s learned about Billy from Max in the time between Starcourt and now. “I’m really glad you’re alive.”

“Do you feel sorry for me?” he asks defensively.

“No, Billy,” Steve says gruffly. “I wish you’d had help, but no.”

“Kiss me for real then, pretty boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posting from my tumblr (dysregulardyke) because it's easier to keep track of things here.


End file.
